<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Explosions as a courtship ritual, a study. by Gabriel4Sam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087898">Explosions as a courtship ritual, a study.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam'>Gabriel4Sam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 words small universe, special rare pair! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Obi-Wan is every Mandalorian's catnip, Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Former General Obi-Wan Kenobi is really not what Fenn Rau was imagining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenn Rau/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 words small universe, special rare pair! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Explosions as a courtship ritual, a study.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts">wrennette</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi is a little shit.</p><p>Nothing, really nothing could have ever prepared Fenn Rau for this possibilities.</p><p>The only Jedi he had ever meet personally, General Depa Billaba, talked with him about battles, Grievous, and relief for the population, certainly not her fellow Jedi. Her Padawan mostly asked questions, so, so many questions. So the only intel Fenn had was outdated holos from the Clone Wars, which talked about Kenobi’s prowess in battles, and the gossip in the Rebel Alliance, which presented General Kenobi as a secret weapon, stashed somewhere only Senator Organa knew where, and to be used only in time of dire need.</p><p>He could have talked about him with the few clones in the Alliance, but he was uncomfortable about the men he had trained for slaughter and for brain-washing, even if younger him wouldn’t have taken the Kamino contract if he had knew the truth.</p><p>Also, Wolffe had broken his arm in two places and Fenn was brave, not stupid.</p><p>So, Kenobi.</p><p>Kenobi is a whisper in the Alliance, building himself to a legend, someone with terrible wisdom, someone almost inhuman, who breathes and lives democracy, can recite laws treaties in his sleep and would never do something uncouth.</p><p>He sounds terribly boring to Fenn, even if he settled down himself quite a lot since his days in Skull Squadron.</p><p>The time come. This is a time of dire need and Obi-Wan Kenobi is there, kicking Inquisitors’s asses with gusto and spreading cut hands, legs and heads all around the base the Alliance is evacuating.</p><p>He’s older than in the Clone Wars holos, almost totally grey and with a lot more lines on his face. He’s also sarcastic, violently in love with causing explosions, slightly unhinged, with enough PTSD to threaten even more explosions to come and so ready to throw his own life away than even the Death Watch would put him on suicide watch. He fights with a feral grace Fenn only ever saw in star ships before, like gravity is a thing which happen to other people and he only vaguely heard about.</p><p>Fenn is half in love even before the last fires are put out. Every Mandalorian would be, and a lot of them had been in their times, if some rumours he heard before are true.</p><p>And, as the Rebel Alliance regroups and builds itself back, Kenobi is there. Sarcastic, efficient, verbally eviscerating idiots in the Council in a way people only understand after. And he flirts like it’s a default settings, even when fire is raining around them. Especially when fire is raining around them.</p><p>Fenn takes his chance.</p><p>Kenobi is surprised, and a little rusty, wherever he was stashed it’s not a harem or a brothel, and very enthusiastic.</p><p>Also, now Captain Rex wants to kill Fenn in the name of Kenobi’s virtue, acting in proxy of a Cody, who Fenn has no idea who that is, was, or will be.</p><p>Obi-Wan, the little shit, finds that hilarious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>